blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble
The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys come to the Utonium residence from school when Princess runs up to them. She asks them if they would help her clean the attic. They debate when Buttercup says "Why should we help Miss Queenie? Isn't she rich?" When they finally all agree, Princess tells them tomorrow at 5:00 P.M. After school, they greet Professor Utonium, hug him, then fly away. They get there and talk to Princess, then go in the attic. While they were cleaning the attic they come across a huge mirror. They look at it, curiously, then Buttercup, Butch, Brick, and Blossom continue cleaning. Bubbles and Boomer stay looking into the mirror when they sees a bright light glow, then an arm pulls them. They scream and Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup look over. They fly to catch them, but Bubbles and Boomer get pulled in. While flying, they hit the mirror and go into it. Bubbles and Boomer are seen facedown in front of the Powerpuff Girls' unusual looking house. They get up and sees Brat standing and smiling. Bubbles and Boomer looks around and sees that it is night and they are in Viletown. Brat says, "Hello Jujjles." Bubbles and Boomer get up and say "Our - our names are Bubbles and Boomer. " Then they start freaking out and yelling. Brat says, "Oh, can it, cry-babies! I didn't cry when I didn't get this REEEEALLY cute dress." Bubbles and Boomer back away and say "I wanna go home!" Just then, Bersek and Brute (who are in their nightgowns) walk out. Brute yells. "What's going on! I need my horror sleep!" and they look at Bubbles and Boomer and smile evilly. Bubbles tries to fly but can't. They run into the street while being chased. The Powerpunk Girls go home and tell their dad, Oppressor Plutonium that they saw Bubbles and Boomer. He frowns and says "Those brats ! I'm sick of them getting all the glory and saving the town! And that Professor, too. I want you girls to DESTROY THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS AT WHATEVER COST!" They fly away and the Oppresser fades out. While in a street corner, it's now raining, Bubbles and Boomer are confronted by a shadowy figure. It turns out to be a yellow monkey named Jomo Momo. He offers them a place to stay in Family Home and they say yes. Meanwhile, Buttercup, Butch, Brick, and Blossom are passed out in front of Peasant's house when she wakes them up. She says "Excuse me, Mademoiselless and Monsieurs. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Buttercup says "No! Tea is for sissys" Then Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Peasant walk inside. Buttercup is outside, missing Bubbles and Boomer. Later, Bubbles and Boomer leave after drinking milk and eating cookies. They then set out to find Princess's Peasant's house. While running, hiding, and yelling for help, they make it. They see Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup tied up by the Powerpunk Girls. Bubbles and Boomer untie them, then go into the attic and find the mirror. Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup go back while Bubbles and Boomer look out a window and say bye to Jomo Momo. They then enter the mirror. The Powerpunk Girls scream and vow revenge on the PPG and the RRB. The PPG and the RRB decide not to tell anyone and they finish the attic. The day ends when Oppressor walks in Peasent's attic with the Powerpunk Girls and they see the mirror. He smiles and laughs. They walk in, on by one. Later, the PPGs and the RRBs are in bed sleeping peacefully. Category:Episodes